kampanyfandomcom-20200214-history
Szerkesztővita:Attila Csordas
A Wikipédia adminisztrátora vagyok. Nagyon szívesen segítenék beindítani a projektet. Ha bármi gondod akad a wiki szoftverrel, keress nyugodtan. Gyakran fogok benézni id, mert nagyon jó vállalkozásnak tartom. :) Hajrá! NCurse 2006. augusztus 1., 13:53 (UTC) Köszönöm szépen, a segítségedre nagy szükség is lesz, én pl. csak most tanulom a felületet, és látom, hogy milyen hasznosak az eddigi kontribúcióid is. attacs. ha néhány napra-1 hétre adnál nekem admin jogot, a lényeget megcsinálnám. Utána visszaveheted, vagy ha jobbnak látod, szívesen összeszedem egy helyre, h mit lenne érdeme megcsinálnod, hogy a felület alakuljon szépen. :) NCurse üzenet 2006. augusztus 1., 15:08 (UTC) nagyon szépen megköszönöm, ha első körben összeszeded őket egy helyre, hogy felrakjam őket, így sokat tanulok a dologból. :) attacs :Akkor lássuk. A Speciális lapok a bal oldali menüben a lényeg az adminnak. Azon belül van egy Rendszerüzenetek (vagy All messages) link. Ott találsz meg minden olyan lapot, amit fordítani kell ahhoz, h a felület magyar legyen. Ha valamit szeretnél magyarítani, akkor a legegyzserűbb a Rendszerüzenetek lapon rákeresni, és lefordítani. Vegyünk egy példát: * Speciális:Allmessages * Ott keress rá a Community portal kifejezésre * ezt fogod megtalálni a második keresésre: MediaWiki:Portal * ha ezt megnyitod és szerkeszted, le tudod fordítani a Community portal kitörlésével és a Közösségi portál beírásával Na így kellene minden jelenleg angol nyelvű felületet lefordítani, összeszedem a legelején a legfontosabbakat (zárójelben a wikin bevált fordítások): * user page:felhasználói lap * article : szócikk * discussion : vitalap * talk page: vitalap * edit: szerkesztés * history: laptörténet * move: átmozgatás * watch: lap figyelése A többit majd később. Ha a névterekkel gondod van, szólj és azt is leírom, csak nem akarom feleslegesen foglalni a vitalapod. Ezt írja ki a MediaWiki:Portal-on a forrás résznél "This page provides interface text for the software, and is locked to prevent abuse." és nem jöttem rá hogyan oldjam fel. --attacs 2006. augusztus 1., 21:17 (UTC) :Egy admin bármilyen védettségű lapot szerkeszthet. A Mediawiki lapokat nem szoktuk feloldani, mert akkor végig kellene menni mind a 2000 valahány lapon. Szerkeszd a lapot és a magyar fordítást mentsd el. Vagy nem enged menteni sem? NCurse üzenet 2006. augusztus 2., 10:34 (UTC) Nem enged menteni, nem enged átírni, ha mondom. Írok a nagy szerkesztőknek.--attacs 2006. augusztus 2., 10:37 (UTC) :Oh! Azért nem enged, mert nem vagy se admin, se bürokrata. L. itt: ő az admin-bürokrata csak: User:Attila chordash... NCurse üzenet 2006. augusztus 2., 10:44 (UTC) király vagy, hogy ezt kiderítetted, az is én vagyok, akkor belépek onnan. :)--attacs 2006. augusztus 2., 10:46 (UTC) :Ne örülj, mert így kezdheted lefordítgatni a fentebb felsorolt dolgokat. :)) Jó munkát! NCurse üzenet 2006. augusztus 2., 10:48 (UTC) lefordítottam, de nagyon bonyolult a két accountom között ugrálni ide-oda, a chordash alatt minden angolul van. Viszont NCurse adminisztrátorrá tettelek, úgyhogy most már szabadon garázdálkodhatsz, fordíthatsz, jó munkát hozzá, én meg megyek, dolgoznom is kell. :) --attacs 2006. augusztus 2., 10:58 (UTC) :Köszi! A user:chordash beállításainál az első fülben állítsd át magyarra a felületet. NCurse üzenet 2006. augusztus 2., 11:03 (UTC) Sablonkérdés Pontosan mi is a cél? A levélből nem értettem, vagy csak fáradt vagyok. NCurse üzenet 2006. szeptember 5., 21:16 (UTC) Akkor aludjunk rá egyet. :) Még én sem értettem meg pontosan, hogy milyen forma is lett javasolva. attacs 2006. szeptember 5., 21:21 (UTC) Szia, Babarczy Eszter mondta, hogy valami sablon-gondotok volt. Mire lenne szükség? --Tgr 2006. szeptember 11., 12:40 (UTC)